You're not alone
by Eyael
Summary: Faire le deuil d'une personne qui nous est chère est toujours très dur. C'est dans ces cas là que les amis restent à vos côtés et vous aident vous écoutent... Et Danny a bien l'intention de faire quelque chose pour Chin Ho Kelly. A placer après le second épisode de la troisième saison.


**You're not alone **

Disclaimer : Ce One Shot est à placer après le second épisode de la troisième saison.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Danny connaissait trop bien son ami pour savoir que ça n'allait pas. Ca n'allait pas du tout, ça crevait les yeux et c'était tellement évident !

Plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait être le seul à constater l'étendue des dégâts, à comprendre réellement cette souffrance et ce désarroi que ressentait Chin Ho.

Faire le deuil d'une personne à laquelle on tient énormément ne se faisait pas en claquant des doigts… Une semaine après un enterrement, ça ne suffisait pas pour ré apprendre à vivre, à se reconstruire, soigner les blessures du cœur.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait son ami, Danny se sentait triste et désemparé lui aussi. Triste parce qu'il savait que la mort de Malia, c'était un vrai drame, un cauchemar. Une tragédie puissance 5.  
Mais pas seulement. A part Kono, Steve n'avait pas été réellement présent et disponible pour le hawaïen. Soit, il avait une excuse à cause de Wo Fat dans la nature et sa mère qu'il venait de retrouver toujours sur Hawaii. Mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu faire un effort supplémentaire pour son ami, le Capitaine Caverne !

A moins que pour lui, une fois les proches enterrés et honorés, on devait se forcer à aller de l'avant, à ne pas regarder derrière soi… Oui c'était possible, après tout Steve n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé après l'enterrement de son père. Il était juste devenu plus implacable.  
Quant à Max et Kamekona… L'un était tout disposé à l'aider mais ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Le second avait fondu en larmes à la morgue et savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas avec des paroles de réconfort ou en discutant autour de crevettes maison que Chin Ho irait mieux.

_« Non mais quel est le crétin fini qui a dit qu'on ne devait pas pleurer et exprimer son chagrin ? Tant qu'on y est on pas le droit de sauter de joie quand on est heureux ou d'être énervé quand une tuile nous tombe sur la tronche c'est bien ça ? »_  
Quoi qu'il en soit ce maudit bourrage de crâne social avait été efficace : à chaque fois qu'il observait son ami, il se demandait si il ne risquait pas à un moment ou à un autre d'imploser.  
Certains noyaient leur tristesse dans l'alcool, le tabac, la prise de drogue. D'autres s'enfermaient dans leur douleur et n'en parlaient à personne, ou alors décidaient d'ignorer ce qu'ils ressentaient en se donnant à l'excès à leur travail.  
Résoudre des enquêtes, consulter des listes, raisonner et faire son boulot inhibait la douleur. Mais cette dernière restait toujours la plus forte.  
A chaque moment de libre, Danny croisait un regard vide ou plein de culpabilité, plus la moindre participation aux discussions ou alors juste de brèves affirmations et le silence à nouveau.

* * *

Plus le haole y pensait sérieusement, plus il se disait que si les autres ne fichaient rien, c'était leur droit, ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés. Mais lui, il refusait de rester comme un con un simple spectateur. Il était décidé à faire bouger les choses et à aider son ami.  
Quand il repensait à cette fameuse soirée, il se disait qu'une fois encore Chin Ho avait laissé son ressenti de côté. Il avait décidé pour ne pas décevoir les autres de se joindre à eux et de prouver qu'il serait fidèle au poste peu importe ce qui se passait.  
Et CA, Danny trouvait ça inadmissible, tout comme Grace.  
Car sa fille lui avait rapidement demandé ce qui s'était passé pour que son oncle soit dans cet état. Et il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, il lui avait donné son opinion sur la situation.  
Grace l'avait étonné une fois de plus en comprenant très vite les choses et surtout en parlant d'une balade en famille.  
Bon sang mais comment n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Une journée avec une randonnée, un pique nique et la découverte de coins magnifiques, voilà ce qu'il fallait.  
Grace adorait la nature, la marche à pied et n'avait pas très envie de rester en ville.

_« Tu sais Danno, avec maman on va trop souvent dans les magasins ou les salons de beauté. Elle ne m'a même pas acheté une énorme glace en me proposant d'aller à la plage. »_

Ok c'était officiel, il ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture. Mais comment avait il pu être si con en l'épousant et en la suivant ici ?  
Le seul bon côté des choses, c'est qu'avec ce pique nique il pourrait être davantage à l'écoute de sa fille et de son ami. On était mercredi soir, ça lui donnait le temps de tout préparer, pas la peine de tout faire dans la précipitation et le foutoir comme il en avait la fâcheuse tendance.  
Même si il était ravi que le projet ait été accepté à l'unanimité, Danny restait inquiet . Surtout devant le manque d'enthousiasme qu'avait manifesté Chin Ho. Un sourire embarrassé et un « Mahalo » gêné, suivi d'un silence et le retour au boulot.  
_« Tu sais que tu as le droit de refuser ? Que si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, pas de souci. »_  
_« Non non. Ca me convient, je serais là Samedi. »_

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'un haole particulièrement râleur (plus qu'à l'accoutumée à cause du réveil à six heures et demie du matin) et sa fille attendaient patiemment sur un parking.  
Plus ils avançaient, plus la route devenait étroite et le paysage magnifique. Ca donnait envie de passer son permis moto et de profiter plus souvent de l'île…  
Des endroits intacts où la nature était le seul maître, de la végétation abondante, des arbres sans doute centenaires et un sentier particulièrement long.  
Soit, il avait les pieds en compote, supportait de moins en moins la chaleur moite de cet endroit mais au moins ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Et ils pouvaient profiter d'un moment de paix, sans qu'une catastrophe se ramène au sprint.  
Et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que Danny approuva Grace quand elle souhaita s'arrêter pour manger.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu ici, presque une éternité. La dernière fois c'était probablement quand Kono avait quatorze ans et que c'était les vacances d'été.  
Refaire cet itinéraire n'était pas déplaisant, pas indispensable non plus. On pouvait très bien trouver d'autres superbes endroits sur l'île.  
Mais malgré tout, il y avait enfin quelque chose de bien, une petite lueur de joie dans les ténèbres : cette journée qui était loin d'être achevée.  
Danny qui lui avait proposé de passer du temps avec lui et Grace loin de la ville, ré-enfourcher sa moto et profiter de la vue, retrouver de vieux souvenirs.  
Chin Ho Kelly n'était pas quelqu'un de pessimiste, seulement réaliste. Certes la journée s'annonçait distrayante, elle lui permettait enfin de s'éloigner de sa maison et du travail mais ce n'était qu'un bref sursis. En rentrant, tout redeviendrait comme avant : la même scène se rejouant sous ses yeux, la cuisine, et… la culpabilité. Si il avait eu le bon sens de savoir tout de suite qui il devait sauver, ne pas répondre aux provocations, alors une vie aurait pu être sauvée.

C'était purement et simplement de sa faute. Même si c'était une vengeance et un coup bas il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur. Il avait été incapable de les protéger l'une et l'autre ! Elles auraient pu mourir toutes les deux et c'était uniquement de sa faute.

La seule chose qu'il ait pu faire d'utile c'est d'appeler une ambulance, de rester aux côtés de Maila avec l'espoir qu'elle s'en sorte. Lui parler, lui promettant que tout irait bien ; ça ne pouvait pas arriver pas maintenant ? Ok dans un couple il y avait toujours des épreuves mais là… La destinée s'était amusée à mettre la barre un peu trop haut ; l'avait elle fait indifféremment ou méchamment ? Mystére. A son goût c'était plus de la méchanceté pure et dure : pour qu'elle meure dans ses bras sans que les secours réussissent à la sauver, à l'amener au bloc. Qu'elle passe dans le monde des morts en si peu de temps avec une telle injustice. Elle n'était qu'une victime, une victime d'une odieuse machination savamment mise en place pour briser sa vie.

Et pour elle, il ne devait pas flancher, ne pas baisser les bras même si ça n'allait pas du tout.  
La douleur, le chagrin, ça se contrôlait et on apprenait à le dominer à ne rien laisser passer. Mais est ce qu'il arriverait à garder le contrôle ? Il en était de moins en moins certain, avait vraiment envie de se laisser à pleurer à s'effondrer. Tous les humains avaient le droit d'exprimer pleinement leurs sentiments et leurs émotions non ?

Et si Danny lui avait proposé de venir, il serait également le premier à vouloir l'écouter. Sans commenter ni compatir à ce qu'il éprouvait. C'était bien beau la compassion mais personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre que ça ne servait pas vraiment. Que ça n'atténuait pas la douleur parler si.

* * *

Ce fût à la fin du déjeuner que ce qu'attendaient tant Danny et Grace arriva finalement : le début des confidences.

-C'était lors d'un pique nique que j'ai demandé Malia en mariage. Plus on se revoyait, plus je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur que j'avais commis. On ne peut pas changer le passé mais on peut influer sur le présent.

-Et tu as réussi ta demande avec Maestria. En plus t'avais trouvé le bon moment pour nous l'annoncer.

-Une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ton soutien, dit Chin Ho avec un léger sourire.

-Ouais, je disais ça pour te faire enrager. Et parce que pour moi le mariage reste la plus belle connerie. Même si les premières années sont souvent les plus belles...

Je ne voulais vraiment pas que les choses se passent comme ça. Je suis désolé mec. Sincèrement, lui dit il. Il éprouvait un réel remords en lui ayant dit que tout ce qu'il ferait c'était foutre sa vie en l'air.

Et il voulait se racheter, prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un flic grande gueule et râleur doué également pour faire des vannes et se plaindre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Hawaii, peu à peu il apprenait à apprécier le royaume des ananas, à retrouver des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter. Tout cela il le devait à Steve Chin Ho, Kono et tant d'autres personnes. Et il ferait tout pour leur rendre ce qu'il leur avait offert.

-Comment te sens tu en ce moment ?

-Ca va Danny. Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mais tout ira bien.  
**-Tout ira bien ?! Non mais ça va vraiment pas ou quoi ? C'est l'overdose d'ananas qui donne ces effets secondaires ?** **Joue pas à ça avec moi tu veux bien ?** les yeux du haole virèrent au bleu glacier et lançaient des éclairs.

-Danno ça ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère, temporisa Grace en lui tendant une bouteille de soda.  
Mais oncle Chin, pourquoi tu nous mens ? Je sais bien que tu es triste mais que tu ne veux pas le montrer. Quand mon grand père est mort, je souriais mais en fait, je pleurais beaucoup, j'avais demandé à papa et maman de m'emmener au cimetière.  
-Hé ouais. Elle avait sept ans et ils étaient très complices. On est donc aller fleurir la tombe et après ça, Grace commençait à aller mieux. Plus de cauchemars, plus de manque d'appétit ou de mauvaises notes…  
Etonnant et logique en même temps. Etonnant parce que le Danny qui était en face de lui n'était plus le même. Que cette adorable fillette de dix ans comprenne avec une telle aisance la situation et lui parle de son vécu. Par moments, elle était vraiment plus mature que les enfants de son âge.

Logique parce que quand on admettait la douleur, c'était le premier pas vers la guérison. Par contre pour le dire ou se permettre de l'exprimer aussi ouvertement, c'était une autre affaire. Question d'habitude et d'éducation, mais Danny ne le jugerait pas il l'avait toujours soutenu dans les coups durs depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ca ne servait plus à rien de rester derrière une façade.  
Danny toujours aussi agacé par sa réponse creuse était reparti de plus belle dans ses grands speechs.  
**-Ta femme est morte sous tes yeux, tu as eu à peine le temps de rester près d'elle, d'assister à ses funérailles et tout ira bien ? Alors là j'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres dans ma vie mais celle là, chapeau !** Tu veux que je te dise ce que je ressentirais si c'était Rachel ou Gaby qui se feraient fait agresser ? En passant l'arme à gauche deux minutes plus tard bien sûr !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. Je sais que tu te sentirais effondré, brisé anéanti et empli de rage envers les salauds qui ont fait le coup.

**Tu penses vraiment que ça ira par la suite ? C'est faux, c'est n'importe quoi.** Tu te demandes plutôt comment tu peux réussir à tenir, à continuer à vivre alors que dans un sens, on est mort avec la personne qui nous était chère.

-Et tu essaies de tenir avec le travail, compléta Danny avec compassion.

-Ouais. Mais chaque soir quand je reviens chez moi, tout me revient à chaque fois… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai perdu Malia pour de bon cette fois. Que plus personne ne m'attend, je le supporte plus ! **Ma vie est brisée,** ajouta Chin Ho faiblement.  
Grace observait son oncle, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi triste, abattu. Il était au bord des larmes, et ça la rendait triste elle aussi, si seulement elle pouvait le consoler.  
-Je n'ai pas su la protéger.

-Si tu l'as protégée, tu as réussi la protéger toi et Kono, rectifia Danny. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, ce n'était vraiment pas de ta faute Chin. C'est à cause de cet enfoiré de Delano et il aurait pu faire la même chose contre n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il aurait pu viser Steve, ou moi. Et le temps t'était compté, il avait tout minutieusement préparé…

On est pas parfaits, on ne peut pas toujours réussir à sauver les gens.

-Tout ce qui me reste d'elle, ce sont ses affaires, les photos du mariage et les souvenirs.  
On avait prévu de partir une semaine en Californie, aller à une soirée dansante. Tout ça… n'arrivera plus, continua Chin Ho avec la même tristesse, la même douleur.  
Danny ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre et est ce que ça aurait servi à quelque chose ? Non sans doute que non. Il se contenta alors de l'étreindre.  
**-Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore très longtemps je sens que je vais craquer….**

**-Ouais je sais ce que tu ressens, t'as le droit de pleurer si t'en as envie. Laisse toi aller mec, ça fait du bien…**

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase. La possibilité de céder à ce luxe et d'être avec quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour vous. Un ami qui ne vous trahissait pas et qui savait offrir tout le réconfort dont on avait besoin.  
Quand bien même on se sentirait mal, désespéré, quelqu'un comme Danny ne lâcherait rien. Il resterait aux côtés de ceux qui vont mal quoi qu'il arrive. C'est grâce à des personnes pareilles qu'on pouvait retrouver la volonté d'avancer, même si le chemin serait long et difficile.  
Chin Ho Kelly appréciait de plus en plus son collègue, au cours de sa longue carrière de flic, il n'avait jamais tissé de lien aussi fort.  
Grace se joignit également aux embrassades, il n'était plus le seul à souffrir, ils comprenaient et le soutenaient. Pour cela il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant…

-Merci de tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-C'est fait pour ça les amis ! Tout comme la famille.

-Bon, il serait peut être temps de se remettre en route non ? suggéra Chin Ho en consultant sa montre.

* * *

La cuisine suintait toujours la même odeur de mort. Le tapis avec la trace de sang n'avait toujours pas été enlevé. Presque rien n'avait bougé.  
Silencieusement, Chin Ho, Danny et Grace sortirent ce qu'ils avaient acheté : De l'encens en poudre, du sel et des fleurs blanches.  
L'encens pour l'offrande, les fleurs pour l'hommage et le sel pur purifier cet endroit. Lors d'enterrements on pouvait également réciter des sutras et prier devant les petits autels funéraires, mais ici ce qu'ils faisaient suffisaient largement.  
Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, une nouvelle journée s'acheva.

Danny proposa de rentrer chez lui et de faire une soirée pizzas.  
« Si tu veux rester dormir aucun problème, de toutes façons, je préfère les divans. »

Chin Ho accepta avec plaisir et soulagement la situation.

_Lentement, très lentement de manière presque imperceptible, il sentait que les choses commençaient à bouger. Certes la tristesse et le remords le tenaillait toujours autant mais depuis cette journée, il ressentait un vide. Comme si quelque chose de très virulent l'avait quitté._  
_Peu importe le passé, il fallait aller de l'avant et les amis comme la Oh'hana seraient là._

Fin


End file.
